Xmen: Dangerously in Love
by XmenCykeWolvei.SJR
Summary: A story about me if I was a mutant...and I will fall in love with Scott Summers!Oh a little I will tell to Scott that I love Mike Jason and Mike Jason is Michael Jackson just with other name Please read and tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - New special School and new special Friends

I was walking to my new school, and thinking about the ideas from my parents to put me in a new school because, well... I'm different. Yep, I'm a mutant. What luck for me. When I entered the school I remembered what my parents told me, to go to the office of the director when I arrive.  
"You must be Joana the new student, right?" A strange voice said as I entered the room.

"Yes... "I replied.

"Allow me to introduce myself: I'm professor Xavier or you can call me, Professor X. " He smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you sir." I smiled back at him.

"Well you have science class now, I will help you introduce yourself to the class, OK?" He said.

"OK. Um... Excuse me? Professor when do I get my new time table?" I asked him.

"Don't worry. "He said as he gave me my new time table.

"Thanks." I said.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes I'm excited to meet my classmates" I told him with a big, happy smile.  
A few minutes after that me, and the professor were in front of the door where my classmates were having lessons. And professor knocked and someone told him to enter. The Professor and I entered the class.

"Sorry to interrupt the class but I have to tell you something: We have a new student in the institute her name is Joana." he said.

"Hi everyone" I said while slightly blushing. After my introduction a guy with red sunglasses came up to me.

"Hi! I'm Scott Summers but you can call me Scott!" he said with a look of excitement on his face.

"Scott, I told you many times to not interrupt class but in this case the introduction of a new student!"

"Sorry professor!" He says more quietly.

"Well I think I have done everything I can here. So, good-bye everyone!" said Professor X as he left the class.

"Hello Joana, my name is Mr. Eduard and I will be your science teacher. You can introduce yourself to your classmates."

"OK" I replied. "Well my name is Joana, I'm 15 years old, I love drawing, and studying, of course." I said smiling.

"So, Joana if you want, you can sit next to Scott, is that OK?" She asked.

"Yup that's fine!" I promptly sat down.

"Hi! What's your power?" said Scott.

"Well I don't know exactly, but I think I can blast power. And sometimes I start to listen people in my head, weird right? And yours is....?"

"I have optic blasts and I can't control him so I have to wear these stupid sunglasses! Where do your blasts come from? Eyes?"

"M-Maybe I can, but as far as I know I mine come from my hands."

"AWESOME!" He said with an extremely happy look on his face.

At that same moment the bell rings" Kids!!Homework page 50 of your manual!!" yelled the teacher to try and get attention over the excitement of the students.  
"OK!! " we all said.

"Hey Joana can you do the homework with me please?" Scott asked

"OK Scott." I replied

"I'm not to great at science..." he said.

"Don't worry I'll help you!" I say smiling to him.

"Let's change the conversation...well who are your favorite singer?" He asked me.

"I love Michael Jackson!" I said super happy.

" Me too! He's really great! My favorite song is "Smooth Criminal" and yours?"

" Mine???? I HAVE MANY SCOTT!!But my favorite, favorite, FAVORITE can be

'Don't Stop 'til you get enough'!" I said in a fan girlish rage.

"'...You've been hit by....a smooth criminal!...'" He started to sing.  
"No I did not take the hit of a smooth criminal, Scott!" I said, and started laughing.

"AHAHAH!!!!" He laughed too. "Now it's your turn to sing!"

"OK....'Keep on with the force don't...don't stop 'till you get enough!'" I started to sing too.

"GOD your voice is exactly like him!!" He looked at me very serious.

" No isn't not!!Scott you maybe today you didn't clean your ears! " I said.

" No I clean them very well! " He said with a laughing face.

Then we stood in front of the library of the institute. When we entered a girl called Scott.

" Scott wait!!!" she called.

" Hi Jean!" He replied to her.

" Oh Jean! This is Joana, our new classmate. Why you didn't came to class today?"

"I didn't came because I have a headache." Jean answered.

"Hi Joana, it's nice to meet you I'm Jean." she said to me.

"Hi Jean it's nice to meet you too. Jean do you sometimes listen to people thinking in your head?"

"Yes, many times!Why do you ask? " she asked me.

"Jean, Jean!!I think she has the same power that you and I have isn't that cool????" Scott said with much excite

"Awesome! Well I have classes with professor to practice the control of my powers. You can have them too if you want!" She said with a smile obviously directed to me.

"That would be great!" I replied.

"Well where are you going to?" she asks.

"Were going to the library to do our science homework!" said Scott.

"AHAHAH YOU?? SCOTT, DOING HIS HOMEWORK??? PLEASE!!!" Jean said laughing.

"Stop laughing Jean, this is serious! Why don't you come with us?" He offered.

"Sure! Shall we head out?" Jean asked.

"Yup!" I said

In the library we found a table for the three of us.

"Let's do it!" said Scott. "Page forty... Ah I found it! But there's only text..."

"Scott it's page fifty not forty!" I said.

"See Joana! I told you..." she said.

"Ya I'm seeing...This could be an impossible mission...." I said.

"But let's do it OK?" Jean said.

"OK" Scott said. After so much time, and silence I was finally finished.

"Well I'm finished" I said.

"That was quick!!!" Scott said very impressed.

"Me too!" Jean said next to me.

"And you Scott, did you finish yet?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm on the last question." He said very quickly "I FINNISHED YUPIIII"

"Good Scott!" Jean and I said at the same time.

"Joana did you have a room to sleep?" Jean asked me quickly.

"She can sleep in my room!" said Scott with a funny face.

"NO. Scott she will sleep in my room!" Jean said.

"My room has two beds. Plus, Scott you already have your brother with you in the same room! Is that ok with you Joana?" She asked me.

"OK!" I said super happy. After that Jean's phone started to ring.

As she read it she said, "Scott, Joana professor want to meet us in his office!"

"OK..." Scott and I said. As we entered The Professor's office he started to talk

"Scott did you tell that Joana is now an X-men?" he asked.

"OMG I FORGOTT IT!!!SORRY PROFESSOR!!!" Scott said very much confused.

"Don't worry Scott... Joana like I said to Scott you now are a part of the X-men. Your team is Scott, Jean, Ororo, and now you too" he said to me.

"Oh...OK" I said a little confused.

"We fight against sometimes with The Brotherhood of Evil," Jean said. "don't worry I will explain everything but not now no OK?"

"OK." I said.

"Well I'm seeing that you three are now friends! That's good. Joana do you have already a room?" The Professor asked.

"Yes professor. Jean said that I can stay with her in her room." I replied.

"Great." Professor X said.

"So you can go now, and tomorrow we'll start your training, OK?" He asked.

"Yes, Professor" All three of us said at the same time.

At eight o' clock we had dinner. And next to that we go to our rooms. When we got to the room I started to draw.

"Joana..." Jean said

"What?" I replied. She stood next to me to see what I was drawing. I was a guy with a visor.

"Is that Scott???" she asked with much confusion.

"No. It's a character from a comic. Who is also called Scott."

"What a coincidence" She said.

Ten of clock and the clock begin to give the ten bells.

"Jean it's late. We better go to bed right?"I asked.

"Yes you're right." Jean replied. Then we turned off the light and we went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - A new felling was born

Half past seven of clock and our clock start to ring.

"GOD SHUT UP STUPID CLOCK!!!!" Jean says

"Gosh is already time to get up??" I ask

"Yeah I think so...." - Jean reply to me

Someone knock on the door.

"Who is it??" Jean asks

"It's me, Scott. Are the most beautiful girls of the institute ready for the training?"

"NO of course we aren't ready Scott!" I reply to him

"Ok girls but hurry up!" He says

A few time later me and Jean meet Scott in the canteen to have breakfast.

"Alleluia!!!Your girls take a long time to get dress!!!" He said when he see us.

"Oh cam'on Scott give us a break, u know we are girl...." - Jean says sweetly.

"Ok..." - He said

"Well when I was here waiting for the princesses I ordered breakfast for our three and should be here any minute!" - He says very reposeful swaying in the chair entertained

Then the breakfast come and we start to eat. When we finish to eat it we arrive to the laboratory

" God this is really big!" - I said impressed

"Yes it is Joana! Well lets start to know who yours powers works and what and how many they are" - said Jean

"Ok...that's ok" - I smile to she

We many test and final was:

"Joana your powers are exactly like mine and Scott and you....can have more powers but they will expand...at time" - said Jean seeing the diagnostic

"ok..." - I say a little scared

Then we go training with professor when we finish Scott came to my side and said:

"You today are beautiful"

"Oh don't say that you are making me blush!" - I said almost blushing

"Do have something to do tonight?" - He asks

"No...Why?" - I ask

"Because...tonight I don't have nothing to do and...you can give me some explanations about science...can you? - he ask

"Of course! When we meet tonight?" - I reply to him and ask

"Great....come to my room ok?" - he said super happy

"Of course!" - I said

The night was come slowly! And the hour to go meet Scott as comes. I go to the room and i knock the door and he said to come in and i enter.

"Hi Joana let's study!" He said super happy. Well it was weird Scott want to study and that's ok.

"So let's start in page 49!" - I said.

We study 2 hour and Scott understood everything well that's really good...i don't if was of my company or he today was very happy...who cares?

When we finish study he tell me:

"God I feel I'm good at science but I'm more a mechanical!" - He says very happy to me.

"See I told you! You must study everyday's Scott" I said happy too.

"Well its better I go to my room ok Scott?" I ask

"Of course Joana and don't call me Scott you can call me now Scotty" - He smiles to me

"Oh and can call me Juh ok?" - I smile to him too.

"Ok!" - He said.

"Bye sees you tomorrow" - I said

"Bye." - H e replies too.

Then I go to the room and Jean was sitting in the bed reading a book and stop reading and ask me:

"So...he understood everything?" - Jean ask very quickly

"Yeah he understood everything! Weird, right?" - I said

"No I thing he have a crush for you!" Jean said with a happy face.

"Me!!!No!!!" - I reply very quickly

"Yeah Juh! That's right! Why he understand everything? Because of you!" - She said very happy "And you won't tell me that u like him?"

"Well...I like him he's funny and cute..." - I said

"So!!But this is just a begin just let it go ok?" - She said

"Ok, let's sleep, can we?" - I said and ask

"OK, and change the conversation that I like it!" - She said very funny.

Then we talk a little in the bed and then when we finish was twelve of o'clock GOD so late!!!And when we see the hours we go quickly to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Accidentally in love

Two months have passed and I was very happy in that school that I call now a home! And my felling about Scott was growing up every day. Yesterday in the corridor inadvertently I stumbled on my cords and fell into the arms of Scott and he looked at me very concentrated. And he asked if I'm ok and I answered to him that "yes I'm fine".

In the next day I was with Jean in the garden look at Scott playing football and she asks me:

"Juh you like really Scott?" - She asks smiled to me.

"Oh…Jean I think I love him…I don't know how but…is something in him…I don't know who to explain!" – I said a slightly blushing.

"That's good I think he had the same feelings for you" – He told me with many certainties.

"Are you really???" – I asked her.

"Yup when he is with us I'm reading his mind and he is always thinking of you" – She answered.

Then Scott came to where we are sitting and he told me that he have to talk to me.

"Go with him Juh" – She said wink to me.

We went to a place quiet and noiseless. I leaned against the wall and saw he was struggling.

"Scott everything's fine?" I asked to him.

"I have to tell one thing..." He closes more of me.

"Yes Scott go on..." I said to him very quiet.

Then he close more his face to mine we fix for a while our eyes together and we close it and our lips joined together for a long kiss. When we finished we stand back and we stay a little without talking each other

"Juh sorry…I should not have kissed you." – He breaks the silence.

"No…don't say that" – I said to him.

Then I go close to him and kiss him again and he hugs me with such force and he whispers at my ear:

"I love you Juh!" – He said with that sweet voice he have.

"I love you too my hero" – I replied to him hug him more.

Jean was walking and sees each other hugging together and connects to my mind and said:

"Juh I go to our room, when you go you have to tell me everything, all the details"

"Ok, I will" I replied to her connecting with is mind too.

"Juh…I have tickets to the concert of the tour dangerous of Michael!" He said to me with a big smile

"ARE YOU JOKING SCOTT!!!"I said looking to him very serious.

"No look" – He said showing me the tickets for the concert

"No way, I'm so happy Scott" I said and I jump to him.

"It's tonight" He said to me.

"Ok baby let's go to there at eight o'clock ok?" I asked to him

"Ok, my dear" – He answered to me

"OMG I don't believe it that I will go see Michael Jackson!" – I was thinking.

"See you at seven o'clock in the canteen" – I said to him

"See you baby" – He said goodbye kissing me.

I went to room super happy.

Jean see me and ask:

"Sooo??"She said very anxious for the answer.

"Scott kisses me and now we are boyfriends!!And he will take me to the concert of the Dangerous Tour of Michael! Isn't this great thing in just one day?" I answered

"Oh, Juh that's so great!!!!" She said super happy,

"Well you have to change of clothes right?" She asks very quickly.

"Yeah I to" I answered looking to the closet

I go dressed to the bathroom and when I finish to dress I get out and I asked Jean if I'm ok and she answered:

"OMG Juh you are really beautiful" She said when she look at me.

Well I was dressing with a black trouser like MJ, a t-shirt black, a jacket black, my hat and my black shiny shoes… she said that I'm beautiful.

Seven o'clock I and Scott had dinner to next went to the concert.

We went to the place of the concert by his car an AC Cobra...isn't a great car??

The concert was begun and I and Scott were in the first row.

When Michael start to sing "The way you make me fell" I put my head in Scott shoulder and he whisper in my ear "You can't use high heels but I love you so much."

The concert was finish and we went again to the Institute.

When we go to sleep he said:

"Come with me to my room Juh?" – He asks

"Not today. I dance all night ok baby?" I answered to him sweetly.

"Ok baby…me too" He laughs very quietly.

Then we say goodbye with a big kiss and we went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – First time I see you eyes

My birthday as come and Scott is a great boyfriend well before him I didn't have other. I have passed all days with him and Jean like we are the big friends of the institute. In a day left for my B-day I start to know a new power...I start to have fever.

"Are you ok, Juh? – Asked Jean

"No…I feel a little…" – I didn't finish the phrase when I fainted to Scott's arms.

"What is this JEAN?"- Scott asked very quickly.

Jean put his hand in my forehead and:

"GOSH!!!!She is with fever!!!!" – Jean answered to Scott.

"Let's take she to the Lab, to Hank see it!" – He said starting running with me in his arms.

And Jean runs more to open the door of the institute.

They arrived to the lab and Hank says:

"What happen with you three??" –He asks "And why Joana is in your arms?"

"Hank I think Juh have a new power" – Jean replied to him fueled

"Oh, MY God!" Hank said "Scott left Joana here and bring Professor here to see it"

"But…" Scott is saying. "Scott do want I said to do before is too late!!!" Hank said nervous.

Scott runs to professor office to bring him to the lab.

I was meeting the Phoenix Power.

Professor arrives with Scott.

"So, what the problem??"He asks to want.

"Professor I need you to block part of her mind because she can't hold much time with the new power and if the phase of the Phoenix is complete we can't stop she!"

"Phoenix???" Ask Scott.

"Scott I remember one thing!" She start to talk. "I read a book of she and in that book talk of a Phoenix…"

"And…??Do you read the end?" Asks Scott nervous

"No…" Jean said.

"GREAT!!!!" Scott said screaming.

In that moment Professor block a part of my mind.

"Ok I finish, she will have the new power but she can hold with it" Professor said smiling to Scott who almost crying.

"I will stay here with her I want to be here when she open her eyes" – He smiles to Professor and Jean.

"Ok son" Said Professor.

"Ok Scott, when she open her eyes send me a message to my phone ok?" Jean asks.

"Ok, I will" – Scott answered to Jean

"Hank when she can woke up?" Scott asks.

"Anytime, "Slim"." – Hank says.

"Ok." Scott replied.

Two hours passed when I finally woke up.

"Scott give me my sunglasses!" I said to him.

"Why you want your sunglasses you don't need him like me?"He asks

"Of course she now needs him" Hank said entered to the room.

"Why? I don't understand, I need because I can't control them but she can control" He asks again

"Scott!!Please my optic blasts now are more powerful, give me my glasses" I said with the hands in my eyes.

"Ok…well take my 2nd pair I have." Scott said taking them of his school bag.

"Why you have a pair of glasses in your school bag? Ask Hank.

"It only for caution." Scott answered him.

"Oh…ok…"said Hank to Scott.

Scott gave me the glasses and I put them.

"With them you are different" Said Scott.

"I know…I'm already different" I said to him.

"Joana if you want you can go know" said Hank.

"Ok" I said getting up of the bed.

"Hank, any recommendation?" Ask Scott.

"Yeah…no play anything these days" said Hank laughing and I get the joke only Scott doesn't understand that.

"U are joking right Hank?" I ask him.

"Of course I'm joking." Hank said laughing.

"…" – (Scott is a little slow to understand this things)

"' cam' on Scott…"I said to him.

"Ok, bye Hank" – He said.

"Bye to you two!" Hank said.

The dinner time as come and we are in the table. And professor asks to me:

"So are you ok?"

"Ya…I'm fine just a little confused with this all thing" I answered to him.

"I want you fine tomorrow!" Professor said.

"Oh…tomorrow is my b-day…I almost forget with this all thing" I said laughing.

"Oh baby just you to forget" Said Scott.

"Oh really??And you when you wake up and u forget to put the glasses?"

"Oh don't said that!" He said and everybody start to laugh.

We finish eating and we go to the rooms.

"Juh tomorrow you can go with me to my room?" – He ask

"Sure!" I said

We enter to the room and Alex is sitting on the bed.

"Hey Alex get out!" Scott said to his brother.

"Hey this room is mine too!"He replied.

"But I'm more old then you!" Scott said.

"But you are old then me only 2 minutes" Alex said to Scott.

"…Ok Alex…" He said "Please Alex can you go walk or run around the institute?"

"Ok…Scott" Alex.

Alex gets out of the room. And finally we have some peace. We sit on the bed. Scott hugs me and said:

"Today I almost lost you"

"Don't say that, I'm here with you now" I said.

"Scott…"I said and I take out the glasses.

"I like you more without the glasses" He said.

"Well I don't if you are prettier without the glasses" I said to him taking back his glasses too.

"PUT THEN DOWN!"He said.

"Trust me…" I said.

"Ok…" He said.

"What you are doing?" He asks

"Nothing just looking to you face" I said "Scott if you don't know I'm telekinetically and I can hold your power, please open your eyes! Nothing will happen" I said sweetly.

"…ok…" Scott said starting to open his eyes.

When he opens the eyes I see that he eyes were dark brown like mines.

"You are so cute without the glasses" I said.

"God…This is a dream??I'm really seeing?" He asks

"Yes you are really seeing…you are so cute, your eyes are…" I was saying when he kisses me.

"You are the best baby." He said...

"Finally I see your eyes" I said

"And I see how beautiful you are well I always now you beautiful but without my glasses you are more" He said.

"Ah…" I said almost sleeping.

"Its better you put again the glasses" I said.

"Ok…I'm happy just to look at you without seeing all red" He said putting the glasses.

"Bye baby see you tomorrow" I said.

"Oh don't go now…stay with me" He said

"Ok"

When we break to sleep we embraced, when Alex came in and said:

"Oh…I better be quiet" – He said getting in the bed to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Day I will never forget

The soft light of sunrays woke me early in the morning. Scott was still lying, snoring slightly in his sleep.

"Scott wakes up its already day, you brother already raised!" I said

"What!!" He woke up very quickly.

"You snore???" I ask

"No, just in some position of my body…" He answered.

"Oh…ok baby" I said "I just hope he doesn't snore in the other position…" I was thinking.

"Happy B-day, darling!" He said kissing my in the cheek and next in the mouth.

"I will take a shower!" He said

"I go with you" I said

"NO YOU WON'T! I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE MY THING ALREADY!!"He said

"Already??" I was thinking in that when I replied to him "Ok baby it was just to know your reaction"

"Well I go have a shower too…BUT in my room!" I said looking to his "shoes" and kissing him.

"Ok…see you in the canteen with Jean…" He said taking his t-shirt out.

I went to the room when Jean says:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" He said super happy and smiling to me.

"Thank you Jean" I said when she came to me giving me two kisses in my cheeks.

"So… what a night ah??? She said with a funny face.

"No….I doesn't do anything that you are thinking Jean" I said.

"So why you only came now to our room??" Jeans ask with a strange face.

"Because I asleep in Scott bed" I said "Oh but yesterday was memorial!!" I said super happy remember the eyes of Scott that dark eyes…

"BUT WHAT HAPPEN???TELL ME!!!"Jean said super exciting.

"I saw Scott eyes…"I said very quiet.

"What you see Scott eyes??Who can you see his eyes? What color they are? Jean asks quickly.

"Just with my power of telekinetically." I said to her. "His eyes are just…beautiful…so truth…so pure…." I replied.

"Color….please???" – Jean asks again.

"Dark brown…like mines" I replied.

"OMG I don't believe it!! You see Scott Summers AKA Cyclops AKA Slim eyes!" Jean said happy almost to hop.

"Calm down, I don't want to the all Institute knows that I see Scotts eyes" I said to her.

"Look go to the canteen, I will meet you when I take the shower" I said to Jean.

"Ok see ya" She said getting out of the room.

A few ago minutes I'm clean and ready for a new day…I went to the canteen when…I entered…

"SURPRISE!!!!!"All my friends said to me.

"Happy b-day Juh" said Kurt looking with his yellow eyes to me.

"Thanks Kurt" I appreciate to him.

Professor arrives to me and gave me a box.

"I hope u like it" He said

I open it and was a new costume for me.

"I was wondering if u needs a new outfit for your news powers. That costume wills adapt to your new power you will meet" He said.

"Thank you professor" I said giving him a big hug, like father and daughter gives.

"Hey I want one new too" Scott said laughing.

"The X-men will have new costumes, but I gave now to Juh because today is her b-day, ok, Scott? He said laughing too

"More like it!" Scott said.

"Now it's my turn to gave my present" said Jean.

She gave me and when I open was a white glove like MJ.

"Juh…Scott have the other glove who make the pair!" Jean replied.

"Thank you, thank you so much Jean!!"I said hugging her like friends.

"Hey I will be jealous with this scene!" Scott said blushing.

All starts laughing!!!

"Oh don't said that my PYT*" I said and go to him kissing him in his neck.

"Ok…I won't!" Scott said.

The whole day was exhausting for all of us. But the better come tonight. Alex said to Scott:

"Bother look I want u have our room tonight to have a great night with Juh!" He said "I will sleep in Logan's Room.

"…I still don't understand but ok!" Scott said thinking…

Scott went to the room. And I went to next to him.

"Scott…"I said taking back my jacket.

"Waaa…what you want to do? He ask.

"I don't know….choose you!" I said

"I have an idea…" he said with a funny face.

He start to kissing me in my neck and taking my t-shirt, next I take out his t-shirt too…then I jump to him and… and he sat up in bed with me in his legs.

"U doesn't know how much time I wait for this day!" I said to him

"Me too" Scott said making a face, as he had pain.

Then I feel something under me and I knew in that moment why Scott did that face.

"It's better you take out your pants" I said.

"And its better you take out too your bra!" He said.

Two hours later….me and Scott have the first time together…that moment who never forget in any case…..was special for this two mutant.

"AOOOO!!!" I said "Be careful!"

"What?" He said.

"Nothing…keep going…"I said sigh to him.

Three hour passed and we stopping.

"This blows me up!"Scott said recovering his breath.

"Yah me too" I said to him "You are a lion…or better a tiger!"

"And you're my angel!" He replied.

Then we fall to sleep like babies.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – The exchange Rooms and the remembering the past

Scott woke up first and stays a while looking at me and then:

"Wake up baby…"he said in my ear with a sweet voice.

I wake up and I said to him:

"Good-Morning, baby! I said and I kissed him.

"How y fell in your 2nd day with 16 years?" He ask

"Really great! With you by my side I'm complete!" I answered him.

"I'm glad you are ok" He said with that cute eyes looking at me.

"Oh Scott…"I said "Your eyes are just beautiful!" I completed the phrase.

Because I take out his glasses in the last night!

"Let's take a shower…together" He said.

"This is a big revolution!" I said very happy.

We go take a shower.

"Scott the water is freezing!!Brrr…."I said

"Brrrr freezing…..BOBBY STOP DOING THINGS WITH THE BOILER!!!" Scott said and the water start to get warm.

We finish and Scott go the her wardrobe see the clothes he have…

"Juh I think I need to change the style!" He said to me.

"You're cute with those clothes…"I said.

"Ok baby…"He said

We go to the canteen. We eat together (Me, Scott, Jean and Ororo).When we finish Jean and Ororo take me to Ororo room.

"So…what happen tonight?" Ororo asks.

"Nothing" I said blushing.

"OMG I don't believe…you and Scott…do that thing…???" Jean asks.

"What?" asks Ororo confused.

"The first time!" said Jean.

"That's good!!" said Ororo gave me her hand and Jean gave her hand too.

"….Thank girls…I'm just happy! HEY ARE YOU READING MY MIND JEAN?"I said.

"What? I don't have other choice, do I have? Jean said laughing.

"I don't know who to look now to "Slim"." Ororo said "He? I don't believe…well he in the last times he is more "wild"…but I really don't believe…" Ororo said shaking her head.

"Well we can go shopping…like now?" I propose.

"Good Idea" said Jean and Ororo at the same time

We three went to the shopping. Three hours later we arrive home.

"Oh it's better I will go see Logan" said Ororo.

"And I will see Alex" Jean said.

"Well and I my baby Scott" I said.

We separate to see our boyfriends.

"Hi PYT" I said to Scott who is in the bed reading a comic.

"Hey Pretty baby…with the tennis on…"He said very funny.

I go kiss him and he gave me …well that wasn't a normal kiss,,, that was a different kiss…maybe a "wild" kiss…and I like it!

"Baby you want to sleep know with me every days?? He asks

"Yes I like to" I smiled to him.

"My brother and you can change like he and Jean are in a date too ..."He said very happy "My lil' brother….having he first girl…with Jean…" He said to me

We go the professor office and Scott tells the motion of the conversation and professor said:

"Ok… I know that you kids are responsible, so I will allow the exchange of the rooms"

Me and Alex change the room and he said:

"Be careful with Scott…"

"Why you are saying that?" I ask

"Nothing's it is just to scare you!" He said laughing

Nine of clock and we are all in the bed…well me and Scott we are playing games….computer games!

"HAHA I WIN!"I said

"That is not fair!" Scott said with a sad face.  
"Cam'on the next time I will let you win…but tomorrow!" I said

Then I and Scott went to sleep.

In the next day (six of clock in the morning), I wake up with my phone ringing. I see who is it…it was my parents.

"Darling who is it?" Asks Scott

"My parents…"I answered him.

"And u doesn't answer?" Scott asks again.

"No…they don't deserve it!" I said.

"Please baby…answered!" Scott insists.

"Ok…"I said

I answered the phone.

"Hi baby!" said my mom.

"Hi…" I replied.

"Happy b-day darling!" My mom said.

"Mother! I have made b-day two days ago!" I replied.

"Sorry. I didn't have time to give u!" She said.

"No problem…I guess I'm now alone in the world!" I said

"No darling you have me and your dad!" My mother said

"NO I DON'T HAVE PARENTS NOW!!! I DON'T HAVE PARENTS FROM THE DAY YOUR PEAPLE TREAT ME LIKE GARBAGE!" I said very hateful.

I said that I hung up the phone. I go to the direction of the bed, I sit down and I start to cry.

"Darling…come here" Scott said.

I hug him.

"Baby, why this is happens…now…why? When I was happy…"I said sobbing.

"Darling…Sometimes I want my parents back…" Scott said.

"I know…baby…I understand…." I said.

"I know who u feels…"I continued. "But…my parents have treated me like a dog…" I said crying more.

"I understand too…"Scott said hug me more.

A few minute later I stop crying.

"Are you better?"Scott asks.

"Yeah I think so…"I said

"Baby, this was the first time you cry for your parents they don't deserve your tears." Scott said cleaning the tears from my eyes.

"You are right!" I said happier.

"Let's sleep a little more?" Scott asks

"No…I can't sleep more but if you want, you can!" I said

"Ok baby I feel I'm sleeping awake!"He said.

I close to him and I said

"I'm here for you!"I said

"Yes 'mother'!" he said laughing.

"Stop it!"I said.

When I realized I fell asleep again….hugging Scott.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Magneto Attack

We awake at Eleven o'clock. Scott looks at me. And was thinking:

"Oh…she falls in sleep again!"

In that moment I wake up.

"Hey, already awake?" I ask.

"I wake up a few minutes ago!" He answered.

"Oh ok!" I said to him.

We dress up and we go to the canteen.

"Hey people!" I said to Jean and Ororo.

"Hi, you two!" Jean and Ororo said at the same.

The afternoon was very complicated. Our sign in the belt start to wink…that signal was never a good.

We go to the danger room.

"What is happen?" Asks Jean

"I du no!" I said

Then professor arrives to the danger room.

"Listening…" He said "Magneto is planning something so we have to be very careful!"

"Ok Professor!" We said to him.

Then we dressed our costumes.

"I will stay here!" Scott said.

"Ok!" Jean said "I will be with the other students!"

"Ok…I will go with Ororo to the hall if he attacks in there!" I said and I kissed him.

We separated.

Sometime later we listen a sound came from the danger room.

"Oh no!!! Scott!!!" I said starting to run to the danger room. "Storm stay in here!"

I arrive and I saw for the first time Magneto.

"Oh…this is your girlfriend I'm very impressed with you Cyclops!" He said with is hand in Scott neck.

When I see that I feel pain in my hands and in that minute something came out from my hands three claws. I was thinking:

"Logan's claws???With this I can't fight with Magneto"

When I see Scott visor I said:

"PHOENIX!!!!" And I transformed in other costume

"Left Scott and fight with me!!" I said to magneto

Magneto left Scott and stay a while look at me.

"You??" He asks.

"Yeah me, why? Any problem with that?" I ask.

"Juh don't do that!" Scott said.

"Leave it with me! Go get Storm and Jean!" I said

Scott go find Storm and Jean.

I feel all my power were more powerful so I started with the optic blast!

"This is from Scott to you!!!!" I scream laugher.

He stands his hand to create a shield but that was a waste, my power was stronger.

In that time Professor connect to my mind:

"Juh don't kill him!!!!"

"Ok Professor I won't!"

I get closer to him and he said:

"You for girl…you are strong!"

"I know" I said

"Tell me just one thing! Why u are with Cyclops, with that man he can't gave you what you want!" He said

"I LOVE HIM MAGNETO!!!!AND YOU DON'T HAVE LAWFUL TO SAY THAT!!!" I said to him very angry

Then Jean, Ororo and Scott arrived with the Professor.

"Nice student you have here Xavier!"Magneto said to professor.

"I know that Magneto!" He answered him.

"She's very clever…and beautiful" Magneto said look at me put the hand in my face when I take back.

"He isn't your!" Scott said to him.

I go for the side of Professor and I hug Scott arm.

"Well I guess today I have done all here!"Magneto said to all of us.

He went away.

"Just one thing professor!" I said "Why he came today and only do this?"

"Just to see if us were aware!" He answered to me.

"Oh…" I said.

"God but he almost strangles me!" Scott said put his hand in his neck.

"I know…" said Professor.

"Well its better go to the students and said that everything fine!" Jean said.

We went to the hall and we said that everything is alright.

Then I staw with Scott.

"Let me see that!" I said to him

He take back his hand.

"God you have the mark of his hand" I said looking to the neck.

"Ok…"He said.

"Hey are you with fear of this?" I ask seeing his face.

"Me? No…" He said laughing "Well…a little…" He said again.

I start to laugh.

"Don't laugh!" He said

"Relax this will disappear!" I said.

"Oh…that oks so!"He said happier.

Scott takes me to the hangar.

"What are we doing here?" I ask.

"I want to show you something!" He said.

"What the Blackbird??" I ask

"Yeap…I think you never see it before right?" He answered me and asks again.

"No…I only see in the comics!" I said laughing a little.

"Comics??" He ask with a strange face.

"Ops…nothing!" I said laughing. "Just kidding!"

"Oh…that's ok!" He said.

When I see the blackbird

"GOSH! THIS IS REALLY BIG!!!" I said to Scott.

"Come…lets enter!" He said.

"In the next week we will do a mission. And we will take the Blackbird!" He said to me

"Who will drive this thing?" I ask.

"Me…" He said. "And…you!"

"ME!" I said "I don't have any experience in this thing of planes!"

"Hey that why we are here! I will give you some lesson!" He said smiling

"Well as you are left-handed, you stay in the left chair and I in the right!" He said sitting.

Four hour passed and I learn the basics of how to use the Blackbird.

We went to the garden and we sit under of a tree. It was almost night we went to see the sunset.

We change to the normal clothes by my power.

He laughs

"This is funny!" He said

"What? Change the clothes with my power?" I ask

"Yeah…it's a little weird…" He said

"You will adapt!" I said.

We stay together when the sun went away.

"What we can do know?" I ask.

I look at him and the mark of Magneto was gone.

"I don't know "He hug me more.

"Oh I know you want work?" I ask.

"Yeah!!" He said.

"You can go make the bed!" I said laughing.

He laughs too.

Then we had a great time together enjoy your-self in longs kisses and hugs.

Professor call everyone to go to the dinning-room.

We went to there.

"So Joana you can fly with the blackbird?" He ask to me.

"Yeah a little!I need more lesson…"I said

"Ok that's great!" Professor said

We start to eat.

"So who is being the right partner in the room?" Professor asks directing to Scott and Alex

"Great!" said Scott

"Amazing!" said Alex

"That's is great to you two!" Professor said happier

We finish eat and we all went to the room.

I wear a strange sound came from our bed I look and was my kitty meowing.

"Oh come here." I said taking him out.

"Look Scott is my kitty…" I said.

"Who he came to here alone…?" I ask.

I went to professor office and I ask

"Professor who this kitty was in my room?"

"You parents gave me to give you."

"Oh…ok" I said looking to the kitten.

"He said that the name of him is "Cyclops"."Professor said to me

"Unless they know what is my favorite character…"I said.

"Thanks for everything Professor" I said

"No problem Juh!" He said

I went again to my room.

"So?" Scott asks

"Was my parent who came here and gave me this kitty…they gave the name Cyclops…" I said

"Hey that is my mutant name!" He said.

"Yeah that is your mutant name and of my favorite character…"I said.

"He is cute!" He said.  
"He is like you!" I said laughing.

I put the kitty in a sofa.

"He today sleep here…"I said to Scott "Tomorrow we will go shop a bed to him."

"Ok" He said.

"Let's sleep" I said stretching.

"Ok…"he said.

"What you don't want to sleep?" I ask

"No…" He said

"So want you want to do?" I said.

He look at me and with a sudden movement he grabbed me and I falls in bed.

"Oh Scott stopped!" I said when he start to kiss me.

"What you don't want?" He ask

"…I don't know…"I said

"Please today I'm not in my days…tomorrow maybe!" I said to him

"Oh ok…I understand!" He said

Then we go to sleep…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Last day of School never ends like we want

One month passed and in a day the Institute woke up at the half past seven of the morning. Everyone was exciting because was the last day of school (only in the institute).

"The last day of School ehehe!!!"Said school made his schoolbag.

"Do you have everything ready?" I ask finishing my schoolbag too.

"Yap!" He said

We go to the canteen meet there Jean, Ororo, Logan and Alex.

"Hey people!!" I said when I saw they.

"Hi!" Said the rest of the group.

We sit down and we start to eat.

"Hey calm down…eat slowly" Scott said looking at us.

"Any progress?" Logan ask to the girl

"????"

"AHahah!"Logan grin.

"Ah..ah…ah, how funny!"I said looking at him.

"Hey Juh do you use now eyeliner?" Logan asks again.

"Why you wanna try??"I said.

"HEYYY I'M A MAN!" Logan said.

Everyone laughs.

"Hey Logan…I don't want to disappoint you but…"Jeans said. "I think Ororo put u a little think…It's better you go to a mirror!"

"OMFG!!!Ororo!!!!"He said looking to the mirror

Our three laugh with the face of Logan when he look at the mirror.

"You are so SEXY now Logan!" Scott said very funny.

"Stopped, Slim!!" He said

"Ororo you are gonna paid!" Logan said with a serious face to her.

In that moment the bell rings.

We are going to the class and Logan said.

"Hey don't wait for us (He and Ororo)" He said.

"Ok!" I said  
"Chamon…"Scott said.

"What class we are now going to have?" Alex asks

"Music!" I said

"Oh no…today the teacher will make us sing and I don't have a song!" He said

"Hey brother u can only stay in your sit but u will take a zero!" Scott said

"What is your song Juh?" Asks Jean.

"They Don't Care About Us!" I said

"Oh that's a very good song!" She said "And yours Scotty?"

"Blood on the Dance Floor" He said

"And your Jean?"

"Heartbeat of Nneka!" Jean said happy

"How GOD that's song is very difficult!" I said

"And your too but of the Scott creepy me up when I listen!" She said.

"OHOH I have one…"Said Alex

"What??" our three said.

"Violent Pornography of the System of Down!" He said

"NO!!THAT ONE NO ALEX!" Scott said "Choose other!"

"Ok…can be Billie Jean?" He ask

"That more like it!!" I said.

In the class we put our song in teacher desk and she calls:

"Let me see….I can the one who will sing…Heartbeat of Nneka!" She said

"Me!!" Jean said

The song as start and Jean start to sing so well…end the song end the teacher said:

"Very well Jean!"

"Thanks teacher!" Jean said.

"Next…lets see I want to see the Blood on the Dance Floor" The teacher said.

"Go everything is going to be fine!" I said to Scott.

Scott start to sing looking at that song was very difficult but Scott gave his best. When he finish teacher said:

"I'm impressed with you Scott you sing the all song, your voice is great!" She said

"Now I want…The Don't Care About Us…" She said again.

I go to sing and when I go to the chorus. My friends all accompanied me.

"All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us  
All I wanna say is that  
They don't really care about us!"

And all of us hit the tables like the video.

And more in the end I sing with more intense.

"You know I really do hate to say it

The government don't wanna see

But if Roosevelt was livin'

He wouldn't let this be, no, no…"

I end singing and the teacher said to me

"First of all I'm proud of you because you sing with sentiment like Scott did, and you sing a song who is for a man voice and I VERY IMPRESSED!!!" She said to me.

All of the class sing and in the end the teacher said again.

"I will give an "A" to Scott, Joana and Jean….Alex will have a C!" Teacher said.

The bells rings

"I don't believe it!!!!"I said to Scott

"Me too!!!" He said too

"Me three!!!" Jean said happy.

"Hey calm down you three!!" Alex said.

"Hey Bro' you have a C but it's better than an F!" Scott said.

"Yeah U are right Scott!" He said

The day was ending and the class was over. Me and Scott we go to the garden.

"Look" He said.

"What baby? I said.

"You look pretty with long hair!" He said.

"Oh you know Scott why I left grow my hair!" I said

"I know but I like you more now" He said put his hand in my face.

He kissed me and hug me.

"Scott when I'm in your arms I'm saved!" I said to him.

I teleport to the room.

"What the hell!!!" He said.

"What?" I said

"Strange…." He said

"I just came here to get my pocket!" I said "We go to the shopping!"

"Oh..lets shop the bed for Cyclops!" He said

One hour later we arrive again to the institute. We went to the room and Scott put 'Cyclops' bed next to the sofa.

"Here he goes 'Cyclops' you have know a bed" I said putting the kitty in his new bed

"Meowww" the kitty said like: thank you.

"The kitty now is installed in his new house and we can do some bad things!" Scott said looking at the kitty who almost is sleeping.

"Oh that is a great idea!" I said.

"I'M BAD!!"He said.

"Scott stop doing of MJ because u aren't him!" I said laughing.

"Oh this make part of the costume!" He said

"What is this your fantasy!" I said

"No, teleport to the my car!" He said

"Ok…"I said "What he is planning now" I think

We teleport and he said.

"Did u want to make love in the car?" He asks

"What???"I said

"Yes or no!"He said

"Yes I like to!" I said looking to him and enter to the car

Scott enter to the car and put the car coverage and black windows like the limousine.

"Now what?" I ask.

"We go the back seats!" He said

"Hey…what style u want?" He asks.

"The normal…camon Scott we don't have much time to do it!" I said

Pulling it over me and taking off his clothes. He takes back mine too.

"Cold!!!" He said.

"…Ok…!" I said

Three hour later we get out of the car and went go to the hall. Professor was there and he said:

"Juh…here is some people who would like to see you!" He said

"Ok" I said

When I saw the 'people' I stay a wile in the same place no moves…was my parents. They saw me and came to me.

"Oh sweetie are you ok?" Asks my mother. "You are so tall!"

"I was fine!" I said

"Hey darling who is this boy?" She asks.

"Mother, this is Scott Summers…my boyfriend!" I said giving my hand to Scotts.

"Oh…hey boy take care of my girl!" She said

"I will!" Scott said.

"What are you here?" I ask

"I'm here to take u home!" My mother said.

"WHAT???My home now is here!!!"I said and I run to the garden.

"JUH!!!" Scott said running after me.

"What did I said?" My mother asks to professor.

"Joana adapted to the institute like her home, now she had friends and a boyfriend why u are now taking she to her home?" He said

"I don't know…I just want to have my little girl…" She said

"Listen maybe it better you go…Give time to her…"Professor said

"Ok…bye."She said.

My parent went away from the institute.

I was sitting in a tree branch when Scott found me.

"Hey baby come here!" He said

I climb down and I run to Scott and I hug him.

"Tell me….they already went way?" I ask

"Yes…"He said.

"Let's go…"He said taking me back to the institute.

We had dinner and he went to the rooms. Scott was playing with the kitty at the time I was in the computer.

"Scott I go to sleep!" I said "I'm exhausting!"

"Ok I go with u!" He said putting the kitty in his bed.

We go to the bed and he said:

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" I said kissing him.

"Good night!" He said

"Good night sweet dreams!" I replied to him!

We turn off the lights and we went to our dreams!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Christmas Time

The summer was gone and the Christmas was come.

I was making the Christmas tree with Jean and Ororo.

"Hey do you know where the boys are??" I ask

"No…" Ororo said.

"Maybe the three are making something together…" Jean said.

"Maybe…But lets finish this up because next to this I will take a shower!" I said looking to me.

"Yeah me too!" Jean said.

"Me, three!" Ororo said laughing.

We all laughing.

"This Christmas will be special for me…"I was thinking louder.

"Oh…really?" Jean Asks

"Yeah…I'm with the people I love it!" I said happy.

In one hour we finished the tree and we go taking a shower…I was taking when Scott came very slowly to the bathroom and he said.

"Juh can I take the shower why you? I'm a mess!" He said taking the clothes.

"Yes come!" I said almost finished.

He came and hug me…and kiss me in my shoulder…

"Hey you came here to have a shower not to kiss me and hug me under water!" I said laughing.

"The point is other!" He said.

"Oh but I need to get ready I need to…"I was saying when he kisses me.

I lend on the wall.

Next to the shower I go meet Jean and Ororo in the leaving room. But before I go Scott asks.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it darling, you take me to the heaven!" I said kissing him.

"Stay a little more…"He said

"I can't!"I said

"Oh ok…but tonight we go again!" He said

"You are now a little more active than a few months ago…"I said laughing.

I FINALLY go meet Jean and Ororo.

"What was you doing to take so long?" Jean asks

"Nothing…" I said happy

"No…when you are saying that it's about Scott!" Ororo said

"Oh see you two already know some tics I have!" I said laughing.

In that moment Logan came and he said. And we shut up…

"What? Why you three are now quiet?"He said

"Nothing!" The three of us said at the same time.

"What are you doing here Logan?" Ororo asks.

"Just walking a little…" He said

"But you must are with Alex and Scott…but ok."I said

"Well we are going to the gym!" I said again

"See you later!" Jean said.

Ororo kiss him and said goodbye.

We went to the gym. We were there to train some moves.

Two Longs hours passed and we finished. It was dinner time.

In the table Logan asks.

"Someone know something to do tonight?"

"We can see a movie!" Jean said.

"I have already plans!" I said looking to Scott.

"Oh…me too!" Scott said.

"Can I know that plans you two have?" Professor asks.

"Hum…"Scott said

"We are going to clean our room!" I said

"At night?" Professor asks

"Yeah to practice our vision!" I said

"Oh…ok!" Professor said.

We finish the dinner and Jean said

"Juh can I see, what movies you have?"

"Yeah come with me!" I said

We go to my room as Scott too…and she see shelf with movies and she see three movies that caught her eyes. She takes out.

"Juh…"She said

"What?" I turned and I see that she had the X-men movies in his hands.

"X-men movies?" She asks.

"Yeah…it's a team of a universe of comics called Marvel!" I explain to her

"And they have the same name of us…COOL!" She said

"Yeah…well I will go see with you three and Scott will go too!" I said

We go to the films room and here we are: Scott, me, Jean, Alex, Ororo and Logan…we put the first one.

In the room was only three sits and the boys sit down and we girls sit over they!

We start seeing the movie when…

"WHAT THE HELL I'M THERE!!!" Logan said.

I laugh…

"Correction…you aren't there is your adult form!" I said laughing.

We finish seeing the first and Scott said

"Who portrayed by 'me'?

"James Marsden…he is my fav actor!" I said

"That's why you were almost drooling when he appears." He said with jealous.

"Please Logan don't left you sides grow!" Ororo said.

"Why? I think I was awesome!"Logan said.

The rest of us were laughing with the scene.

"This is a great film!" Jean said.

"I love this one too!" I said

Logan said

"Scott…" he said and Scott looks.

"…You are a dick!!" Logan complete the phrase.

"Sorry Logan the dick here now is you!" Scott said laughing.

We go out and we went to the room.

"Do you remember when you said that you tonight are mine?" Scott said hugging me.

"Yeap I remember very well…that time!" I said

We have some fun in that night and Logan was listening to everything…

In the next day he said to Scott

"You last night you work well ah?"

"What??" Scott said.

"Nothing I just hear to everything…"Logan said happy.

"WTF!" Scott said.

The day of Christmas was come! We are all happy was a big day in the Institute…games. Contest, shows, dances.

The dinner time was came.

"How is going your first X-mas here in the Institute?" Professor asks.

"Fine I'm loving be in here!" I replied to him.

We finished and I run to the room I want to make a surprise to Scott.

I put a a necklace with a quiz like a kitten. I take the kitten to Jean in that night, I dress a lingerie and I fall in the bed waiting for Scott…he finally enter.

"Come here summer boy let's play a game!" I said.

"Is this my Christmas gift cuz isn't already the time!" He said.

In the next day we wake up. Scott said

"I'm drunk of sex…" He said laughing

We get up and we dressed…next we went to the living-room.

Scott gave me her gift was a bag with colors pencils.

"Oh thank you baby!" I said

I gave to him mine and for him was a new glass with a new design made by me.

"Cheeee I will make fashion with this glasses…thanks baby I LOVE IT!!" He said to me.

That day was special for all of us but specially from me...because was my first x-mas without my parents!

At night in mine and Scott room. We were going to the bed when.

"Do you like the X-mas here?" He asks.

"I love it!" I said

"I'm glad u like it!" He said happy.

We get to bed and fall at sleep.


End file.
